1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device accessory, and more particularly to a portable supporting apparatus which is capable of mounting a portable multimedia device, such as a digital camera or a display screen of multimedia playing system, to an external object so as to allow convenient and secure enjoyment of the multimedia materials delivered by the multimedia device in a non-conventional environment.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional multimedia devices include digital cameras, digital video recorders, portable multimedia players and the likes. In recent years, such multimedia devices have widely been utilized in a wide variety of circumstances, such as in an environment other than a conventional domestic indoor environment. For example, people may bring their portable multimedia players on board while they are traveling. Moreover, people may also bring their digital cameras to an outdoor environment so that they may take pictures in a convenient manner.
In order to utilize the multimedia devices in their fullest extent, many accessories have been developed to allow particular types of multimedia devices to be used when particular circumstances occur. For example, when a user wishes to have extended light exposure on the part of his or her digital camera, he or she may need a tripod for securely and stably supporting his or her digital camera. Besides, when a user wishes to watch a movie when he or she is traveling on a long-haul journey by bus, the user may wish to mount the display screen of a portable multimedia player playing system into his or her seat (e.g. the handle bar of his or her seat).
Now a major problem for these portable multimedia devices is that each particular multimedia device requires a designated or a particular type of accessory. For instances, a conventionally tripod is usually designed to only support a digital camera in an outdoor environment. Other multimedia devices require different accessories. Since many people may utilize a number of multimedia devices in a single activity (e.g. a user may wish to use digital camera as well as a multimedia player (such as ipod) during traveling), it is very inconvenient for them to carry the corresponding number of accessories, especially when the nature of the activity does not recommend bringing many personal belongings with the participants.
Furthermore, even a digital camera utilized in a different circumstance requires a different type of accessory. For example, when a user wishes to have his or her digital camera supported in a confined area such as in an aircraft, that user cannot rely on a conventional tripod because it would be too bulky for him/her to carry it on board. Again, the fact that the user may carry with him a number of accessories for use in different yet typical circumstances imparts undue convenience to him and the user may simple retreat from using some multimedia devices. This result is highly undesirable.
As a matter of fact, there exits a conventional tripod comprising a support housing for detachably attaching with a camera, and a plurality of bendable supporting legs spacedly extended underneath the support housing for winding onto an external objects so as to stably mount the camera onto that external object. Each of the bendable supporting legs comprises a plurality of rounded shaped supporting elements movably attached onto each two adjacent supporting elements in such a manner that each two supporting elements are allowed to pivotally move to a certain extent with respective to the adjacent supporting elements. Accordingly, each of the supporting legs is allowed to bend into a wide variety of shapes for winding onto an external object (such as a main stem of a tree). A disadvantage of this kind of conventional tripod is that the supporting legs can only wind onto an external object, thereby substantially limiting the circumstances in which they can be utilized for supporting a portable multimedia device, such as a digital camera.